


Respectfully Rose

by SebAfterSunset



Series: Three's A Crowd [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Magda, Erik's pretty when he blushes, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Switch Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset
Summary: A blushing Erik. That's just about Magda's favorite thing in the world, even if it's not always easy to achieve. Luckily, she has backup now.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Series: Three's A Crowd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Respectfully Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Marvel Polyship bingo, square 'In public'
> 
> cw: there's some D/s, public humiliation dynamics at play here that aren't explicitly discussed, though it is implied it's a standard of their relationship. so tread with caution and feel free to treat it as slightly dubcon

Erik has the cutest blush in the world. It, unfortunately, doesn't make appearances in public too often, Erik cares far too much about his public perception to let that happen, but Magda's had the great joy of seeing it in person many times and she never gets tired of it. Erik is already an absolutely gorgeous man, but with a tinge of pink spreading from his ears down to his upper chest? He looks utterly perfect like that. Magda can't get enough of it. Seeing it nights in the bedroom isn't nearly often enough and it's one of Magda's greater pleasures in life to manage to see that blush of his make an appearance in public. 

It was easier when he was younger. A well placed wink, brushing up against him when she walked past him, passing him suggestive notes. A few things here and there and he'd turn that delicious shade of pink that made Magda want to eat him up right on the spot. Unfortunately, while her Erik has aged like fine wine, he's also grown a bit more adept at resisting her teasing. Magda can run through all her old tricks and even though she can tell he's embarrassed, it's no longer as apparent on his face. It's one of the things she most misses of their youth and no matter how many times she tries to no avail, she tries every time they're out in public together. 

When they bring Charles into their relationship, she knows she has a perfect new weapon to try out. She dreams up all the possibilities early into their relationship, for her own enjoyment, but doesn't get the chance to actually try any of it until much later on. The three of them don't go out all together that often, considering they have such different jobs and schedules. So Magda does what she often needs to and orchestrates it all on her own. If you want something done right, do it yourself, she figures. 

They're in one of Charles' fancy academic events, the terribly boring type that Erik and Magda both always want to skip, but always attend when they can because they love Charles far too much to not go and support him. And really, Erik complains a lot about having to attend, but he's always an absolute expert in these sort of things. For someone who claims to hate people, Erik is fantastic at making small talk and charming a crowd. Magda suspects it has a great deal to do with how handsome he is. It's hard not to be charmed when being spoken to by someone like Erik. Even Charles, who's lived with them for a few weeks and been sleeping with them for even longer, is mesmerized by it from across the room. Magda finds him loitering around one of the tables, holding a half drunk glass of champagne in his lap and staring wistfully at Erik on the other side of the reception. 

"He's terribly handsome, isn't he?" Magda asks, approaching him and leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

Charles nods in agreement. "Dreadfully so. It's like a secondary mutation. My next paper will be on Erik and his good looks." 

Magda laughs and shakes her head. She places a hand on his shoulder as she speaks. "Don't do that. We should keep him our little secret. If you publish that, everyone will be trying to get a piece of him."

"I suppose you're right." Charles agrees. He's clearly embarrassed by Magda's affection, turning that embarrassed shade that she'd always loved on Erik. 

Smirking, she reaches up to run her fingertips along his reddened cheek. "Pink is such a nice shade on pretty boys like you. I used to love getting Erik all sheepish and uncomfortable like this, you know. It used to be easy, back when we were young." 

"Erik blushing in public?" Charles asks, breathing out a laugh. "I can hardly imagine it." 

"I'm afraid I might have been a bit too overzealous with it. He built an immunity. But I can't help but notice that I have a secret weapon this time around..." Magda says, moving her hands up to linger around Charles' temples. 

"You mean my telepathy? Oh come now, darling, we're out in public and he's speaking to some rather important people. We wouldn't want to interrupt," Charles insists. 

"I think this is exactly the sort of time we'd want to interrupt. Think of how embarrassed he'll be. A perfectly delightful shade of pink, just for us," she encourages. She has to lean down further to whisper in his ear, since these are fantasies for her and her boys and not for anyone wandering by. And if that means Charles gets a better view of her breasts through her dress, well, that's just an extra added benefit. "Please? It'll only take a few minutes to get him flustered I bet. Just a few images here, a couple of suggestions there..." 

"...fine. What would you like me to project to him?" Charles asks, clearing out his throat and sitting up a bit straighter, the way Magda recognizes as him trying to hide how interested he's becoming in a situation. 

"Hmm... Why don't you just let him know we're thinking of him? A little reminder that he's always on our minds," she suggests, settling her hand up against Charles' chest. "These events are all very interesting, full of fascinating projects, but I think right now, there's nothing I'd like more than to just have Erik strewn across our bed where I can take him properly." 

Charles' breath hitches, even as he starts frowning in minute concentration to project the words and accompanying images to Erik on the other side of the room. "Of course... Perhaps I should let him know I'm thinking of him, too? And how pretty he looks when he's got you sitting on his face and me on his lap, but he's all tied up and he can't do anything but lay there and take as much as we want to give him." 

"I think that would be a wonderful reminder, darling," Magda agrees, nodding. 

She'd known Charles would enjoy this sort of thing, once he got past the initial embarrassment. Though truth be told, seeing him embarrassed is part of the charm for her. There's few things Magda enjoys as much as seeing how her boys get flustered because of her and seeing them struggling to maintain their composure. Especially out at events like these, where they're emitting all the power and leadership of the great men they are, she likes the reminders that she's the one who gets to take them home and unravel them, take them apart until she sees what's truly at their core. 

Magda glances over towards where Erik is still talking to a group of geneticists and she's pleased to notice him glancing over in their direction. He'd probably be glaring at them, if he wasn't so busy using up all his concentration to keep from being too obvious about what's going on. She leans down to Charles, whispering a few more suggestions of how they'll spend the night and pushing some of her own visualizations of it into his mind, so he can pass it on to Erik. He's more than happy to comply, even if it has him blushing and flustered as well. He probably wants Erik to suffer right alongside him. Her boys have a habit of feuding amongst themselves like that sometimes.

Though she can't hear anything he's saying, Magda can tell that Erik is starting to get tripped up over his words and his ears are a delightful shade of red now. He meets her eye and tries to look a bit annoyed, but Magda is far too pleased with herself to care very much. She had missed being able to do this back when he was young and everything left him embarrassed. She can spot the moment he excuses himself from the group and Magda is all too happy to see him stalking over to them. 

"What are you doing?" he hisses at them, once he's close enough to speak without being overheard. 

"It was Magda's idea," Charles says quickly, because he's always been the sort to enjoy all the benefits without really wanting to receive any of the blame. He's lucky he's so cute or Magda might start getting ideas to call him a traitor or something similar. 

Erik glares at her halfheartedly. "Of course it was... Somehow I'm not surprised." 

"It's not my fault you look so delicious when you're red and embarrassed like that," she says, grinning as she leans up to kiss him and pat him on his reddened cheek. 

"Aren't we getting a bit old for these games?" Erik asks, sighing a bit as he stares her down. 

"Age is all in our hearts, darling. You didn't have to stop your conversations on my account," she insists, smirking up at him. 

"Magda. Liebling. These are all incredibly important people in the field of mutation. I can't talk to them with a boner," Erik insists, looking over his shoulder miserably. 

"What a shame. Maybe we should go home, then," she suggests, not even bothering to pretend that hadn't been her plan all along. 

"You're really a menace, you know that?" Erik grumbles. 

Charles nods his agreement. "Truly a danger to polite society." 

But despite their complaining, the both of them are making a hurried exit with her, without even bothering to bid farewell to any of the other attendees at today's function. She has them both wrapped around her little finger and she knows it. Magda feels oddly proud as she watches her boys bicker over who can call a taxi to pick them up faster, so they'll be home as quickly as possible. Poor boys. She wonders how they'll ever survive it if she decides to stop going so easy on them. 


End file.
